User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 5 asspulls I may have did part 1
IN my stories it is sometimes frequent that I pull asspulls or something like that considering the circumstances. here are my 5 main ones that have confusing or angered others. 5. The Joker's actions in his 3 appearances Asspull: Joker killing people he shouldn't be able to kill really ticked some people off and that he managed to get away with so many heinous crimes. His cruletiy in the series was almost unparraled by anyone and the fact he kept coming back pissed people Reason: Joker doesn't look like the kind of villain to take seriously he's a clown with a humor and typical pranksters tools. People who got killed by him wouldn't take him seriously because he looks like harmless. BUT he isn't, NOT. AT. ALL, the fact he came close than anyone apart from Darkseid himself to killing Superman proves this. His constant returns are to show that he will always be back if the heroes don't confront their fear of him or face up to him. He's like a person's worst fear/nightmare Bonus part: Clues to the Joker's return (All of these involve Bender since he was easily the most supicous of his return) 1. Alt Doof saying "you ever dance with the devil in moon light?" this altered the scene and when everyone got back Bender pondered about it thinking only Joker or someone who knows him would say it. Thus confirming his suspicons 2. When the team was at a pudding bar, the lady go gave the team pudding warned them "pudding is back." saying she heard from her mother. Bender caught on to the meaning as the lady's name was Quinn and looked like Harley. Bubbles didn't know as she has never heard Harley call Joker "pudding." 3. Lastly now being full knowining h that Joker is roaming the earth again, Bender had to think how was he going to catch the clown and reveal it. Thinking it over he watched the most well known comedy show which gives claim to "Funniest guy in town" , all of the episodes waiting for a connection. Knowing Joker has a craving for it, he did this, When he heard Joker's voice and threats at a graduation after being booed off, He made the connection and waited for Joker to show himself at a valevictorian speech 4. Dib and Bubbles's demise I think this is one because of some people being disbeleving of it me killing the leader of the whole team. It was unexpected unless one caught on to subtle clues. But We did say unexpected stuff would happen This had to do with a statement by a user, We decided to fulfill that statement but in more ways than one. We would have Dib help in beating Sigma then give a ultimate safrcie to save his friends at the cost of his life. He admits he also did it because he saw the error of his way for acting like a ungrateful bastard to Lizbeth for saving his ass and everyone else`s from multiuniversal acoplayse and Hunson Abadeer by driving her away from everyone for most of the story into her own plot. To me the truest of heroes safrice themselves or what they want to either help others or to save lives at the cost of themselves. 3. THe Cruel treatment of heroes (particulally the ones you know get harshed treated) As formentioned, ungrateful bastard attuide is an asspull in a way. But The4everreival wanted to bring mention to this as crueltiy to certain heroes more than others is bound to give a flat what To him it;s Boomer and Lizbeth who treated the harshest and most unfair. Boomer gets this for his well intentioned idiocity espically in the Great Time Travel Adventure.where he wanted help from Lizbeth regarding Nina and how to cope without his powers and got cruely dumped by Nina because of this.and he was ignored by many of his friends par her. The whole Boomer thing with Lizbeth was because of 22kingdomheartsfan having Boomer state she was pretty cute. I do thank him for this since it did give to me a very heartwarming moment between the two Liz asked for Boomer`s help and Boomer was so willing to because Liz gave Boomer all the help he asked for before. Speaking of the girl, even Boomer doesn`t compare to the harsh and VERY MUCH SO Disproportionate stuff Liz goes through in ALL 3 sequel stories after the 1st story with all the characters. He noted that villains, the plot and even her most trusted friends act harsh, unfair and downright nasty to her at times. Let`s state it Slade Stirkes Back: Joker`s treatment of her PERIOD. Seriously what he does to her and for no reason other than boredom is sickening beyond all standards. In fact this treatment made the heroes want to Kill The Joker as opposed to defeat him The Great Time Travel Adventure: The whole story led up to a sickening and depressing spirit breaking revealtion for her. Once again Joker dicked with her for his own amusment but that`s not the half of lit. Nina came very close to nearly hating Liz considering Boomer, Being told by her future self that everyone happened created the dire future was a mistake she would accidentaly create,having a downright vicous mindgame played on her thinking everyone was better off without her and having all of her friends accuse her of being the bringer of what seemed to be hell. While the ending was sweet while sad, the amounts of staggering stuff haunted the girl for a long time making her work to prevent the future from happening again The Multiuniversal War of Destiny: OH god, this story was in ways cruel to her particually in the beginning. First of all, being falsely accused of driving a jerk like kid insane out of spurned love, get framed for murder of her own best friend (two fuckups) thus getting exiled, DIb and Bubbles both acting like jerks to her despite being the logical one, this and other antics caused Liz to run away and let`s not forget to mention Dr. FUCKING Weil who forced a sadistic choice to let the multiuniverse die or lose her friend Once again thank god for 22kingdomheartsfan ideas with Scopion, If not I would have DIb and Bender as well as everyone in M.O.D.A.B except for Boomer call out and get mad with her for trusting Hunson Abadeer and meddling in their business. This is forgetting that they would have been dead without her intervence and that she risked just about everything to see Discord and Sigma be stopped. This to 4everreival was WAY too Cruel for him to take since and he stated he would feel pain torturing a character as this was just too far. He went so far to compare to THE FUCKING BOYS OF BUMMER from the Simpsons an episode that was VERY Mean Spirited 2. Not having The V Team Girls fight Iron Queen I did get some flake on this since I decided to have my main 2 girls in Totally Mobian Spies fight her instead. However it is worthy noting that I planned Lewis to be the true main villain and that he was deceiving the girls which I thought the girls should have known because vegegance won't solve anything and they were vengeful, also Lewis and later to be revealed Discord were planning on this since they could have killed them regardless. In a way the girls saved their lifes by doing this and ruined Discord's plans though he put the blame on Heloise, Bender and Skipper. Also 4ever did say he was going to handle the rest for jm0364 so he clearly was allowed to make the choices and the Number 1 asspull 1. The fact that Bender was right and he was deciveing and lieing to many of his friends in M.O.D.A.B about Discord This was a major criticism I saw, the robot got crtiticzed for his unwillness to tell Dib or anyone in the team about Discord. It's proably even more of a criticism to point out that he was absoluty correct in doing this. Here is why we see he is right. First, You do realize Discord was capable of hurting Knuckles so much was because he knew more about him and his team then he did with Bender who is Discord's primary adversary and this was due to Knuckles telling them about him. Also, he said so himself that Being turned to stone allowing him to hear what others say, since he was near where Scorpion and his friends was at some point he learned about Scorpion and the Squad. This would explain why he went after Sophita and Cassandra. Secondly, Remember that it was Celestia who put Bender as well as Skipper, Heloise, Finn and the others up to this as opposed to him giving the order. When you take into consideration the always high causualites inflicted where Discord in conerned and the fact Celestia is intimidated and worried, you know shit will hit the fan. Also considering that Dib knew the big facts that Discord didn't and Discord knew the little things Dib didn't know considering the robot. Dib didn't know as unlike him, Lizbeth and to an extent Knuckles, Discord and Bender have a very personal history against one another despite Discord not knowing much on him. As for Discord, he didn't know that the robot would have other allies outside Knuckles or his own team thus he couldn't find a way to devestate him personally until he confronted and tricked DIb into revealing this. Thirdly consider that Discord is a shapeshifter and that he will do anything to piss off or hurt anyone in The B Team, He could have taken the form of anyone or AN ACTUAL MEMBER of M.O.D.A.B, and learned about the connection between Dib and The B Team. Also consider the deaths of Hans, Sherry, Edd and eventually Dib as well as Bubbles, this all came due to Discord learning the connection. If Discord figured it out earlier, like at the beginning, he would have done what he did to the aforementioned a lot earlier, a lot more sadistically and to a lot more heroes. Lastly, keep in mind everyone else keeps secrets from people too making him not the only one who does it. If anyone called him on it, this would be hypocritical since they have no right to do this when they themselves are not being honest. This is stated by Lizbeth when she learned Bender and Discord's involvement through Vanelope, she said that him doing this is expected and anyone who knows him well should have seen this coming. Real life has a lot to do with this considering that is a bit hypocritical if Dib expects everything out of Bender, but he won't admit or even tell him about his experiences with The Children of the Autobots (the ones we know) who he sent him to help. Neither one of them is honestly telling the truth to the other, but there is no reason with Dib while with Bender there is a justifiled reason it's just hard to comprehend, it does or doesn't help that he was proven right in the end. Category:Blog posts